Ax's Wild Night
by Ginny
Summary: The gang goes to a party where Ax gets drunk.


**Ax's Wild Time**

My name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill and I am about to go to what humans refer to as a party. 

"Ready Ax?" Prince Jake asked me. I looked down at my artificial skins making sure everything was right side out and in place.

"I am ready Prince Jake although I still don't understand this ritual known as a party."

"It's not a ritual Ax." Marco said and rolled his eyes.

"I never thought I say this but Marco is right. A party is something humans go to have fun and meet people." Rachel told me.

"Ah." I said although I still didn't understand the concept.

"Come on or the party will be over by the time we get there." Jake said and took Cassie's hand and we walked to the party. The walk took about 10 earth minutes but everyone complained that it took a long time to get there. I heard what humans refer to as music as soon as we reached the door. I raised my hand to knock but Marco stopped me in mid motion. 

"What are you doing?"

"I am attempting to knock but you interrupted me."

"Why were you going to knock?"

It's the polite thing to do isn't it?"

"Yeah, but we're teenagers and we aren't supposed to be polite." He said and opened the door. I looked into the room and saw girls in minimal artificial skins engaging in pointless conversations with guys. Humans call this flirting, which is another concept that I don't understand.

"This is going to be a killer party." Marco said as he eyed the girls in the room.

"Let's dance Tobias." Rachel said and led him to an unoccupied corner of the room.

"I'm outta here too." Marco said and headed off in the direction of a group of girls.

"Ok Ax. I want you to mingle and have fun but try not to get in trouble." Jake told me and then he headed off with Cassie. He didn't get very far before he turned around again.

"Oh and Ax. Don't drink the punch because it's probably spiked."

"Okay." I said having no idea what that meant. I wandered over to the snack table and was disappointed when I didn't see any cinnamon buns. I got some potato chips instead and then out of curiousity look at the punch. I was so busy staring into the bowl that I didn't notice the girl behind me until she tapped me on the shoulder.

"Are you going to have a glass of that?" She asked me.

"I can't because my friend says it's spiked although I don't see any spikes in it."

"Already drunk huh." She said and grinned at me.

"Yes." I said having no other idea of how to respond to her comment.

"Do you want a beer?" She asked.

"Okay." I said thinking that Jake only told me not to drink the punch. 

"I'll be back in a minute." She said and left in the direction where I thought the kitchen was.

She returned with a few minutes later and handed me a bottle filled with a brown liquid. I tasted it and immediately my human taste buds were filled with the bitter taste of the liquid. I found it to my liking and quickly finished it.

"I want another one." I told her and she shrugged and went off to get me another one. I finished that one even more quickly than the first and then I had four more.

JAKE

I was dancing with Cassie and having a great time when out of the corner of my eye I saw Ax talking to some girl. I nudged Cassie and pointed to where Ax was.

"It looks like Ax is getting along okay."

"Yeah. It does. I thought he was going to do something strange like he always does." 

I laughed at that and brought Cassie closer and closed my eyes. I was broken out of the moment when over the music there was a loud crash.

"What's that?" Cassie said and we looked around for the source of the noise. We saw what had happened right away though because it was hard to miss. Ax had somehow crashed into a table and broken a lamp. We looked at him and noticed that he was swaying on his feet.

"You don't think Ax is sick again like he was before do you Jake?

"No." I told Cassie in a sinking voice. "I think Ax is drunk."

She looked at me and together we moved as fast as we could to Ax.

I got to him what seemed like hours later and asked him if he was okay.

"I'm fine Price Jake." He said still swaying on his feet.

"Ax you didn't have any of the punch did you?"

"No." He said and I felt myself relax just a bit.

"I did however have six of what you humans refer to as beer."

"This is so not good." I muttered and dragged him away from the table.

"Cassie. I want you to go find the others and tell them that we have to go now."

"Okay." She said and hurried off to find the others. She came back a few minutes later with Rachel, Tobias and Marco in tow. 

"This is a bad time to decide to leave Jake. I was talking to this really hot girl." Marco complained.

"We have a problem guys. Ax has gotten himself drunk."

Ax is drunk? That is so funny." Rachel said and glanced at a still swaying Ax.

"No it's not Rachel. I don't think he has much more time in morph and I don't think he can morph like he is now."

"Oh. This is so not good." Rachel said mimicking my earlier words.

We have to go now and find somewhere where Ax can demorph." I said and we hurried out of the house and looked for a safe place.

"Behind those hedges." Tobias and desperate we made a beeline for the hedges. We got Ax behind them and told him to demorph. It was scary to watch but he finally made the transition to his Andalite body. He was sober after that and looking at us with a puzzled expression on his face.

What happened? 

"You were drunk Ax?" I told him

Drunk? 

"Yeah. It is something that happens when humans consume a beverage called alcohol.

Yes. I think I once read about that. 

"Well it's not a good thing because you almost didn't morph out in time."

It won't happen again Prince Jake. 

"See that it doesn't Ax." I told him in a no nonsense tone and then Marco broke the silence with a very Marco like wisecrack.

"Well now we know that we can't take him anywhere without him getting into some kind of trouble."

We all laughed and headed home as soon Ax was in his human morph again.

The End


End file.
